Let’s Fix Your Hair!
by Fictionloidweeb
Summary: This one stems from the PoV of DJ. Let’s see how her life goes with this one!


_"Dear diary,_

 _I'm writing this now, because of a certain individual that decided to make a mess of my good hair. I was still new to this school at the time, so i was definitely starting to get used to some other students' strange and hilarious behaviors around here._

 _I was just on my way to school, when it started to rain. I didn't have my umbrella with me, as i was only supplied a rain coat to wear. Other students apparently seemed to question themselves as to why my hair was so wet. The first few class periods were smooth sailing, as it was rather quiet. Of course in gym class, the wither skeleton teacher seemed to make it clear that if any students were wet from a rain, then they needed to dry up and change into their gym clothes._

 _As i was about to pick up my towel and dry own wet self, i was bombarded with confetti which of course landed no certain parts of my hair. I nearly lost it at this point, but decided to keep it simple and just go to the girl's room to clean up the mess._

 _I spent the next two minutes or so trying to get the sink to turn on, when i started to hear water flowing. I noticed it was coming from one of the stalls. I opened the stall and noticed that the toilet mysteriously overflowed and almost flooded the place. I don't know how it happened, but i will say that the wetness of the toilet water was enough to make me slip and fall on the ground. I laid there for a good few seconds struggling to get back up. And of course one or two times, it didn't work. I was fortunate enough to be able to stand still despite my back aching at that certain point._

 _My gym period was kind of dramatic but surprisingly went well, despite the gym teacher giving me a clear notice tomorrow. That notice was already what i needed to remind myself to do tomorrow if this sort of predicament happens again at some point._

 _I was actually a bit confused about how Alex might feel about seeing my hair. Sure we're best girlfriends forever and certainly enjoying each other's company, but how would she react to **THIS?!**_

 _As i went to the library, i was shoved aside from another teacher. I asked him why and he just told me that 'an accident occured'. Apparently that accident he was referring to was the library's computer being hacked a couple nights ago. Or specifically a skeleton student and a zombie student attempting to hack the library's computer to automatically play some anime theme music in the background just to have a laugh._

 _While i may not be interested in anime, i can atleast appreciate the work and effort people put into some of those mangas. So i decided to head to study hall when i noticed a firm hand touching my breasts. I immediately noticed that it was the young iron golem student, making kissing noises and flirting with me. Based on my reaction, i ended up smacking him across his rock hard face._

 _As rough handed as that may have been, i didn't even care in the slightest. I needed to make sure this creep didn't dare to make another move on me._ _I knew that some of the other students were giving me weird glances and whispering to themselves as they were looking at my hair, but i just ignored them._

 _As i walked to the table me and alex were sitting in, she immediately noticed how my hair looked. I apologized if she was sensitive to my hair, but surprisingly she found it pretty well. She told me she was actually a tomboy and i was infact a disc jockey. So i supposed that she and i would be a perfect match for a relationship, even if we are both girls._

 _After school, she and i ended up getting a good hair style. She got the tomboy style and i got the party hair style. We also ended up partying a lot at my place and took lots of selfies and met some party guests. It was a lot of fun. I suppose what i ended up learning from this diary is at some point, atleast a friend of yours would totally accept your differences, no matter the personality. Of course i did end up getting my hair washed and clean which is a good thing._

 _Yours truly, DJ."_

DJ set her diary aside and went to sleep. Before she closed her eyes, she was confused about how they would feel about she and alex being in a same sex relationship, but at the same time she had some hope that just maybe, she would find support along her journey together with alex.

Epilogue:

DJ and Alex walked together to school the next days, holding hands with one another. Some of the other students noticed this and were happy and totally on board with DJ and Alex being a couple. They both walked into Mr. Herobrine's class early and there he was, still sitting in his seat waiting to do his job. He noticed that Alex and DJ were holding hands. Before he could even ask, DJ told him, "We're in a same sex relationship.". Mr. Herobrine was astonished at this. He said to the both of them, "Well i wish the best of luck for you and your girlfriend's future." That was they needed.

The End.


End file.
